Pillar 59
Pillar 59 (第59柱 Dai 59-hashira) is the fifty-ninth chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary William continues his summoning, however the summoning seal vanishes, as he is in Empusa's dimension and magic like his doesn't work there. Empusa is about to continue "eating" when William tries to stop her by command, but it doesn't work, as she hasn't made a contract with Solomon. Outside, ste summoning seal in front to Dantalion vanishes and Sytry and Cmio barge in. Dantalion tells them William is in another dimension and Camio concludes that the target is Dantalion (as William would be dead and Baphomet has given up his title and lands). He an Baphomet are bonded by more than just a contract, and if he was weak then he'd give him power - by keeping him alive while he was on the verge of death Dantalion would be pushed to hi limit as well. Camio also has a Household, but Dantalion's bond with Baphomet is too deep, and for a clever hemon like him it won't do. If he can't escape to Limbo he'll end his own life. In Stratford, Uriel thinks that he was afraid of him, as Solomon didn't blame him even once. Those pitiful eyes staring right at him were truly frightening, and may have seen into his soul. At that time too, William didn't blame him either. He had a tremendous feeling of regret when Solomon was lost. He heads out, thinking he wouldn't let it happen again. Raguel tries to stop him, but he tells him to head back. Raguel asks him in trepidation if he truly intends to go to Hell again, since by rights Angels may neither enter nor leave Hell - knowing this, does he still plan to go. Kevin says that the demons are using William, and he'll get him back no matter what. If Michael finds out, his other wing will be in jeopardy, and Uriel replies that this time the Round Table will make him fall. But compared to losing sight of himself for a thousand years, it doesn't seem to matter, and he descends into Hell. As he eliminates the demons guarding the gate, Uriel thinks that they say that people abandoned by God are exiled there, but in reality Hell is merely a foreign country Heaven turns a blind eye to. Michael has his thanks, as there is now something even more terrifying to him than his anger. Elsewhere in Hell, Lucifer comments that there is a familiar presence and Samael asks him how he'd like to proceed. Lucifer says to leave it as it is, having been simply reminded of something. Lucifer narrates that once there was a single angel that entered Hell, slammed through the gates bolted shut and exhaustively condemned a newly fallen soul. The one any only Angel of Repentance. He is quite jealous, and Samael inquires about his health, to which Lucifer replies that Shallow Sleep is still part of his lifespan, but he doesn't care as he hasn't consumed himself as much as Michael. He wonders if Uriel has come back to take his wing, but Solomon's soul isn't there, even now, even long ago, Lucifer muses, that man didn't stay by his side. At Samael's question, he comments that those things called Households were truly troublesome. Characters * William Twining * Empusa * Baphomet * Dantalion * Amon and Mamon * Sytry * Camio * Uriel * Solomon (mention) * Michael (mention) * Raguel * Lucifer * Samael Important Events Gallery See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Volume 10 Category:Manga Chapters